1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt strap structure of high chair for dining, more particularly to a belt strap structure of high chair which enables easier length adjustment of straps in operation, and easy storage of straps in non-use condition of the high chair so as to avoid pollution of the straps.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
High chair is a chair usually for feeding older babies and younger toddlers. The high chair is raised to a certain height from the ground, so that the overall height with child seating thereon is close to that of an adult. Hence, an adult may feed the child conveniently on one hand, and a safe riding space is provided for the child on the other hand. In order that the high chair can be used in diverse condition, the concerned industry has developed a structure with a detachable chair seat and chair legs, so that the chair seat after detachment can be disposed on the other chair means.
In order that the chair seat after detachment from the chair legs can be combined firmly on the other chair means, strap means is usually provided on the chair seat for fixing the chair seat firmly on the chair means. Referring to a Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M476534 entitled “Portable Inflatable Dining Chair Cushion for Child” publicized on Apr. 21, 2014, the chair cushion comprises: a first cushion body formed by an inflatable and deflatable air bag structure, which has first straps provided on both sides thereof, the ends of these two first straps can be connected relative to each other so as to be tightened firmly on the back of a chair; a second cushion body connected to one end of the first cushion body formed by an inflatable and deflatable air bag structure, which has second straps provided on both sides thereof, the ends of these two second straps can be connected relative to each other so as to be tightened firmly on the chair seat of the chair, the second cushion body also has a gird for tightening thighs of the child.
The above portable type inflatable dining chair cushion for child can achieve predetermined function of tightening the chair cushion firmly on the chair by the first straps and the second straps, however the above structure has the following defects found in its practical implementation:
A). As there are different sizes of various chairs, the lengths of the first straps and the second straps have to be adjusted according to the dimension of the chair, and this will cause great inconvenience in use. Especially, in the length adjustment of the second straps tightened below the chair seat of the chair, users often feel cumbersome to squat their bodies or to stoop so as to carry out the length adjustment.
B). The first straps and the second straps, when in non-use state, have no storage means, and this may results in whatever hang-down of the first straps and the second straps, not only causing great inconvenience of storage but also likely to be contaminated with dirt.
In view of the above reasons, the inventor of the present invention proposes a novel belt strap structure of high chair for dining according to the improvement conducted on the conventional structure with respect to its defects, and based on his abundant experience of R&D and manufacturing in relevant field, so as to achieve the purpose of better implementation value.